


Bangers, Beans and Mash

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath tries to cheer up his depressed friend. But Adam thinks he doesn't deserve his help.





	Bangers, Beans and Mash

There was nothing... It was Adam's birthday, but there were no new entries on his Twitter or Facebook page. Heath sighed. His own birthday had been only a few days ago and he'd received so many greetings, he was still busy reading all of them.

He stared at his cell phone for a moment. Rhyno was in the gym, and he was alone in their hotel room. He leaned over to his nightstand and took a sip from the bottle of water that was standing there. Then he decided to call his former partner.

"Heath?" Adam sounded surprised. Of course he was. They hadn't talked for months.

"Hey, Happy Birthday! Um, are you busy? Do you want me to call later again?"

"No... Thank you, Heathy baby."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

Adam didn't sound fine. His voice was quiet. Something seemed to be off.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can call again if you have guests now..." Heath started to fiddle with a loose thread on the sheets he was sitting on.

"Heath, I'm lonely. I'm fucking lonely. You're the first... you're the only one who called."

Heath swallowed; his fingers stopped. "Hey, how about... Let's meet on my next free day!"

"You shouldn't waste your time with me." _I would love to see you._

"What are you talking about? We're friends."

"Heath, I broke your heart and left you. We can't be friends anymore." _I'm so sorry._

"That was so long ago. You know I don't bear grudges."

"I didn't even text you on your birthday." _I don't deserve your friendship._

"That's okay... I mean, we said we wouldn't talk again."

"And still you've called..." _I love to hear your voice. Thank you so much for calling me._

"I'm sorry, but... what do you want? How can I help you?"

"Just be..."

"What?" Heath looked at his phone, confused. "I'm sorry. I think I have connection problems. What did you say?"

"Just be, Heath, exist."

"What do you mean? I don't understand you."

"Of course you don't. No one does. That's why I'm so lonely."

"Adam, please don't..." Heath took a deep breath. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid, please. I'm there for you. Call me when you're sad."

"If I called you every time I'm sad, I'd have to call you every day..."

"Then do that! Call me every night. When I have a match, I'll call you back after that. Then you can tell me about your day, or I'll tell you about mine, or we'll just talk..."

"No..." _I don't want to be a burden._

"Please. I'd like to talk to you more again. You know, Rhyno is a great guy, but he can be a bit grumpy sometimes. Someone just has to mention male cheerleaders and it's over." Heath laughed, tried to sound cheerful. "Call me tomorrow, okay?" He knew Adam wouldn't do it. "No, wait. There will be a house show tomorrow. It's always so boring to wait for my match. So I'll call you then, okay?"

There was a pause. Heath dug his fingers into the sheets, tensed up, almost held his breath.

"Okay."

 


End file.
